For a Moment
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: "Can I tell you one more thing?" Spencer asked. Emily didn't speak, she merely nodded. "You're welcome." And their lips connected. -This is a hard story to explain, but it may become an M rated two shot!


**I got a lot of responses from my first Spemily telling me that I should do more, so I thought of this one-shot to get more of this cute couple off my chest! I hope summer is going great for everyone, and I hope you enjoy this story! By the way, this takes place shortly after the fashon show episode of this season!**

…

Spencer scratched her head as she examined the list of books on the computer screen in front of her. The _one_ book she needed to check out for her AP Government class was checked out. She would have to find an alternative. Biting her lip in concentration, she got up and walked over to the non-fiction aisles of the library, the heels of her knee high boots making a distinct _thud_ with each long stride she took. Rounding the corner of the aisle she was looking for, she began scanning the spines of the books, hoping to see just one that was about legislation. As she looked, she caught a glimpse of someone on the other side of the shelf.

She peered through the gap in the books and saw Emily sitting, not looking too happy, on the other side with a chapter book resting up against her thighs. Spencer furrowed her brow, wondering what would have Emily in the library on a Friday. Usually, Spencer was the only one out of the four of them who even remotely thought about going to the library on a Friday. She walked around the side of the book shelf and stopped. Hearing the sound of Spencer's boots, Emily looked up and plastered a smile on her face, one that Spencer saw right through.

"Hey…" Spencer asked cautiously as she moved to sit on Emily's left, and then Emily made a chilling realization. Without thinking, Emily had sat against the same book shelf that she and Alison had sat up against a long while back. Where Alison had given her the kiss that haunted her to the day. And now, Spencer was sitting where Alison had.

Emily nervously tucked a strand of her wavy black hair behind her ear, "Hey." She avoided eye contact, becoming all too aware of the affection she secretly had for Spencer. The affection she had always had. Spencer furrowed her bow again and tried to meet Emily's eyes, but the tan skinned girl wouldn't have it.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer's eye's moved from Emily's face, to the book that rested in her lap. The spine read: _The Grapes of Wrath_. Spencer shot Emily an, _are you joking_ look. "Em, you can't seriously be _reading_ this on a Friday. Personally, I get enough of the Dust Bowl the other four days of the week," Spencer teased, trying to ease the tension. Her efforts proved unsuccessful.

"I'm just, trying to stay caught up, you know?" Emily tried to divert Spencer from the real reason she was there, but, like Spencer, her efforts failed.

"Emily." The tone of Spencer's voice willed Emily to finally look at her friend, trying her best not to look as troubled as she was. "What's wrong? Something's bothering you, Em, I can tell."

Still, Emily was silent, and her eyes went back down to her lap.

"Em, is this about what happened at the fashion show?" Spencer tried to think logically about what was bothering Emily, but to no avail. Emily wasn't making a sound. Spencer took a heaving sigh and fiddled with the cuffs on her black blazer. She turned more towards Emily and put her slender, pale hand on her tan arm. "Emily, you can tell me what's wrong. I just want to know you're okay," Spencer assured her.

Finally, Emily took a breath and looked over at Spencer, who had worry etched into her features, "Ever since I put on that dress the other night, I can't stop thinking about Alison. Just wearing something of her's just reminds me of why I miss her in the first place," Emily confessed.

"We all miss her…"

"No, Spencer. You don't understand," Emily interrupted, mustering up her courage to explain, "Spencer, I was _in_ _love_ with Alison. And not only did she lie to all of us, but she broke my heart. And she broke it right here, in this library. We kissed. She led me on, and then she told me it wasn't like that. And that our kiss was just practice for the real thing. It was like she thought I didn't have feelings for her." Emily reminded Spencer of the night she was forced to come out to the three of them. She shook her head as tears pricked at her dark eyes. Spencer, emotionless, rubbed Emily's back.

"I know you were, Em. And like Aria said, she loved you. Maybe not like that, but she adored you. You have to believe that, no matter what she did to any of us," Spencer said in an almost motherly way. Again, Emily shook her head before looking at Spencer in the eyes, this time, letting her tears spill out.

"How many times am I going to have my heart stepped on before I don't have to worry about being played, Spence?" Emily asked softly, trying not to sob. Spencer bit her lip with sympathy as she looked back at Emily's beautiful face, which was covered in sadness.

"You wanna know what I think?" Spencer asked, sounding bolder than before. Emily wiped her eyes.

"I would love to," Emily nodded with a sniff.

Spencer took Emily's hands, "I think any girl, or guy for that matter, who _doesn't _see what I see in you is an absolute idiot, and they shouldn't mean shit to you, Emily. Because when I look at you, I see a girl who would help a stranger in a heartbeat, and help a friend ever quicker. I see a girl who is sweet and mysterious all at the same time. I see a girl who does things because she loves to do them, not for anyone else. I see an amazing girl. And Emily, I will always see that," Spencer was smiling now, and Emily's cheeks were a soft shade of scarlett now.

"Do you mean that?" Emily almost didn't believe Spencer.

"Yeah. I just hate it when you get your heart broken. Hell, to be honest, I even want to go beat up anyone who's ever tried to hurt you. Because you're my best friend. I get protective," Spencer shrugged. Emily's heart swelled with emotion and she couldn't decide what to say.

"Can I be honest with you?" Emily looked up and Spencer nodded with a welcoming smile.

"Of course."

"I love that you see me, Spencer. And not the girl who was hiding behind the façade that I was putting up. The façade that I was staight. I love how you've always been the one who never judged me. I guess what I mean is, thank you. Thank you for always being there," Emily said in a low voice. Spencer gave a smirk and looked from Emily's eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes.

"Can I tell you one more thing?" Spencer asked quietly, her raspy voice vibrating in a low whisper as she leaned in close. Emily didn't speak, she merely nodded. Spencer leaned even closer, their faces inches apart. "You're welcome."

And then their lips connected.

Emily pushed all thoughts aside as Spencer's commanding kiss washed over her like a wave of relief. Emily cupped Spencer's cheek with her right and supported her weight with her left. Spencer was a light, gentle kisser, but somehow maintained control. Emily felt right kissing Spencer. It wasn't like kissing Alison. It was caring and welcoming. Alison's kiss seemed but a mere game compared to Spencer. She knew Spencer was kissing her out of care, not out of pity, as Alison had.

When they parted, both of them couldn't help but grin at eachother. Spencer let out a throaty giggle, and Emily laughed along.

"That was, um…" Emily bit her lip.

"Amazing." Spencer pecked Emily's lips again, "You're amazing."

"But you and Toby…" Emily reminded.

"I love Toby. And I have a lot to think about, but I want you to know that our kiss was real, and I have feelings for you Emily." Spencer's eyes had that familiar intensity behind them and Emily understood.

Emily nodded and gave Spencer one last chaste kiss, "I understand, Spence. And we'll always be friends, no matter what you decide."

"I'm glad, because that's what's important to me."

"Do you wanna maybe, get out of here. It's Friday, isn't it?" Emily asked, now seeming brighter, as she stood and offered her hand to Spencer.

"I would love to. Wanna go to the park?"

"The park sounds awesome."

And although they knew they had choices to make in the near future, for a breif moment, they were both completely content.

….

**Again, not sure whether to two-shot this or not! I totally feel like it could be, but I would like to know what you think I should do! Let me know! I'd love to do it!**


End file.
